percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 16
Drake's POV Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA After Layla fired the revolver, we were all clinging to our ears and our vision went blurry. "Jesus, Layla. What the hell were you-" Lora's body lay dead and crumpled on the floor. A small draft passed through the room as Alex jumped down from the rafters. "Leave her body alone!" Caleb got up and sneered at Alex. "No smooching your girfriend allowed in the rafters, traitor. Nice job Layla. She was an easy kill. Such a weak demigod..." Alex screamed and rugby-tackled Caleb. "Don't talk about her like that you son of a-" "Halt, Alex. As you can see, you're surrounded." Damion now drew his weapon and pointed at Alex. Everyone, including me, did the same. Alex stared, wild-eyed, at all the weapons pointed at him. Caleb pushed Alex off of him, and spoke directly to him. "Hey. You heard our plans. And I know Josh is listening in, so I jammed his signal to you. Okay, if you want your girlfriend back, just put all of your power into this one battery box," Caleb drew out a silver cube with what looked like Chinese markings and hieroglyphs on it, "and we will bring your girlfriend back." "NO!! I WILL NEVER HELP YOU!!! NEVER!!!" Alex let out a violent blast of energy that blew us all into the walls. His eyes glowed blue, and marks along his body were also glowing blue. And then he spoke with three voices in one. I couldn't hear all of it because my ears were ringing. "Caleb. For threatening... and endangering... and orchestrating... you shall now pay the ULTIMATE PRICE!!!" Alex pulled together two balls of energy, and started to point them to Caleb. "NO!! I WILL NOT DIE!!!" Caleb thrust up the cube as a giant beam of light shot from Alex's hands. The box started to blow and vibrate, and then the engery was too much for it and the box burst out the energy in a shockwave. The books and blueprints were scattered everywhere, without being burnt. Normally they would've been cinders by now. But what diverted the energy away enough just to let paper in an explosion just to be scattered? After Alex gave up on killing Caleb, he leapt the entire room in a single bound, grabbed Lora's body, and jumped out of there. Layla got up, angry. "We let him get away! We won't get the power we need for the mecha-suit!" "Actually Layla," Caleb stood up, aparently fine. "I got him mad so he would let that burst out with power, to be captured in the power cube. And he let out so much the power inside is feeding itself. It's everlasting somehow." The cube now shone with blue, with a tint of green in the center. Hiro's POV Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA I was chained in one of the prisoner rooms. Somehow, Caleb found my stock of time bombs, and stopped time around me with five of them. In other words, on a normal person, the person wouldn't be able to escape. But I'm not a normal person. I feigned weakness, so no one would notice me meditating. I was chained where I was for weeks on end, they didn't let me even eat. After two weeks in a cleansing coma, I would be free. "Whoa," I thought. "I sound like a movie trailer, right? Can anyone hear my thoughts in the back row? No? Good." I felt a new strength in me, like a gained a new power. "New power... That's it!" On instinct, I swept my feet to the right. Another person stood to my right. He looked like me, talked like me, even had glasses like me. He was me. "Oh gods, you're a sight for sore eyes! Get me out of this, will ya?" My clone quickly unchained me with the keys hanging on a hook nearby. "All clear, real me. Now, get out." "Okay, you get out too. We'll go different ways, you go to the front entrance, act like you're sneaking out but let the guard see you, okay? I'll sneak out the back door, I'll tell you when I get out, through you're head. Now go!" "Yeah real me!" the clone said as he raced away. I muttered in Japanese. "Baka." I quickly picked up the time-bombs, and quickly left. There were tons of rooms. I passed Nyx's room, and Erebus's room, which had black fire spurting out of he bottom, green and purple with black in the center. "What the heck? Not like normal, it's usually gold fire that spurts out. But why?" I didn't open the door, but I did send something to Josh. "Hey, Mr. Trollinmyhead, wake up!" "Hiro! **** the **** is ***** on?! * can **** only **** messages ** half ** it!" "It's a long story, but let's cut to the chase," I thought as I ran out into the woods, "I escaped the Dark Circle's base, I'm headed to the Center of Light, wait, where's Alex? And Lora?" "Lora's ****. Alex ** alive. Get **** to **, Vega's ** our ****." "Okay, I'm running." I withdrew my clone, which from my view, was caught. "Hiro's gone!" "Where'd he go?" "He teleported!" "Our weapons were touching him! If he teleported, we would have gone with him!" I snickered, and quickly teleported to Mount Othrys. Five minutes later... Center of Light Base, Mount Othrys, San Francisco CA, USA "Josh! Hey! I'm over here!" "Josh! Some idiot friend of yours is- Hiro! Josh, detain him! He's on-" "I know which side he's on Vega, ours!" I quickly ran over there to tell him all that I heard. But before I could reach Josh, Vega caught me in a choke hold. "What the-aghh-are you doing!?" "Why are you here? Did they send you to spy on us? Caleb must have set you free because you behaved. Answer me. Now!" "Sorry Vega," I slid my foot over to my right and left two clones appeared, "But it seems-aghh-you're outnumbered." "There's three of you!? But, they can't be past lives, they look exactly the same!" Josh barged in with Alex, who now look like he cried the blood out of him. "Vega! Release him! Now!" Vega let me go, and I gasped for air. "But, but, he is in the Dark Circle!" "Was. When half of us were captured, he broke us out." "But, Hiro! Didn't Caleb kill you!?" "Remember all the times when I single-handedly battled something and I come back like nothing ever happened? My past self helps me recuperate, with the help of Josh or some Apollo kid." "Okay, I think I got this. You're on our side, Caleb's the leader, you can clone yourself, and you were imprisoned there?" "Yup. So what's with Alex? He looks like someone died in front of him." "Hiro, er, come with me." Josh led the way out of there, with Alex sniffling dry sobs. Josh led all of us to a clearing. It was very green and peaceful and it smelled fresh here. A headstone was placed on top of a dirt mound. "What, who-" but I as I read the headstone, I felt it in my gut. There was only one person Alex would cry for like this. "This marks the grave of... Lorelei Stone?" "Alex, explain." "O-Okay. *sniff* When you were, imprisoned, Lora *sniff* and I were too. We tried to bust out of there, but before, we had to get Garret and find out what their plans were *sniff*. Layla was *sniff* was explaining about a mecha-suit, and then *sniff* she, got a-a-a book, and then *sniff* she got a gun *sniff* and shot her in the head *sniff*. *sobs*." "Alex." Vega said calmly in a soothing tone, "go to your room, maybe take some rest, sleep. Go, we won't mind." Alex sobbed one more time, then walked away. Josh now spoke, in a sad, but he tried to hide it. "Lora's death has taken it's toll on everyone. Morale is pretty low. Alex is one of our best fighters. Now he moans all day long." "Josh, I need to tell you something. Did you feel like, two aftershocks here?" Now Vega spoke. "Yeah, in fact, we did! Why?" "I can tell you where it came from! "It was in the Dark Circle base. I heard Alex. According to my what I heard, Caleb taunted Alex, which allowed him to be surrounded. And, Alex also let off a blastthat must have pushed the whole group back. Then, he approached Caleb, and spoke in a weird voice, like the voices of the gods merged into one. Then, Alex was charging up a gigantic power beam, and then Caleb somehow blocked it, caused an explosion, and lived. Then I heard Alex's signature blue comet in the sky. That is all that I know. I told you everything. Now, we have to ready everyone. And really soon." "Why!? Everyone's so down." "Because what Alex did back there will help us. With the Dark Circle crumpled and weakened, this leaves us an opening to strike." "But no one will be able to fight. When we lost Macky and Beatrix, everyone went silent. It's like they lost their soul." "Well, tell them this. We will be avenging Macky, Beatrix, and Lora when we attack them. That we will have our revenge!" "Yeah! But when will we strike? I am strongest during the day, and Vega is strongest during the night. When will we attack, and it has to compliment both of us." "Hmm. Oh! Give everyone one week to get ready." "One week? Why?" "Because next week will be the day a partial solar eclipse will happen, with half the sun out, and the moon out as well. And it happens to split the base in two, half in the night, and half in the day. Now, we need everyone ready, so tell everyone to prepare! We got one week tops!" The Chiaroscuro Homepage 'Chapter 17 ' Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Illoras